Catch Me When I Fall
by Lightning515
Summary: Really, Tsuna just needed some rest. But between running the Mafia and keeping an eye on his Guardians, there was no way that is going to happen… was there? R27 One-shot. For WaiiKitsune. TYL!


**Summary: Really, Tsuna just needed some rest. But between running the Mafia and keeping an eye on his Guardians, there was no way that is going to happen** **… was there? R27 One-shot. For WaiiKitsune. TYL!**

 **Beta'd by kilala2tail**

 **Dedicated to WaiiKitsune**

 **Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Tsuna rubbed an eye with one hand as he picked up yet another report, this one being a rather lengthy summary of Hayato's mission. Though, he supposed, it was better than the textbook-sized reports he used to get from the Storm Guardian back in the day. At first glance, the report seemed normal, discussing the success of the mission and how his squad managed to find out why children had been disappearing from the streets of Italy. Thankfully, the children were found quickly and a majority of them were unharmed while the rest only had minor injuries. Tsuna smiled with relief while reading the good news; he had been tempted to lead the search effort himself but his workload as of late made it difficult to be involved in any sort of field work.

But then the report went on to talk about how in "taking care" of the Famiglia behind it all, the explosives and gunshots had alarmed the locals in the area (really, you would think they would be better at stealth missions by now). Ultimately, it ended with the kidnapped children being returned to their families and Kyoya bailing Gokudera and his squad out of jail, something that the former was definitely not happy to do.

Tsuna sighed, lowering the report as he made a mental list of what he needed to do next. He would need to make sure that all of the children were ok both mentally and physically; while he was sure Kyoya and Hayato would have taken care of it, he figured it couldn't hurt to double-check. Kyoya probably would want yet another spar for having to go out his way to bail someone out, again, so he would have to schedule some time in between meetings. There was also the matter of—

A soft click from the bedroom next door had Tsuna pausing mid-thought, Hyper Intuition warning him of danger. Was someone trying to sneak in through the balcony? Instinctively, he reached for his gun while preparing his flames to activate Hyper Dying Will Mode. He sent a soft burst of flames outward, enveloping the office with them as he tried to discern the danger. The flames slowly seeped into the bedroom next door, Tsuna careful to keep them subtle enough that only the most skilled of flame users could detect them. Upon finding the intruder, however, his flames flared with recognition as the intruder's flames responded in kind, bright and warm like the Sun. The flames dancing below his fingertips calmed and he found himself sighing exasperatedly as the door to the bedroom opened. "Really? You couldn't have just come in through the front door like a normal person?" Tsuna asked as a familiar trademark fedora came into view.

"If I recall, I am not a normal person. I'm the World's Strongest Hitman." Reborn stepped into the room, eyebrows rising ever so slightly at the sight in front of him. "I was only gone for two days. That has to be a new record," he said, mildly impressed at the stacks of paperwork surrounding Tsuna. "What happened this time?"

Tsuna's entire desk was covered with stacks of paperwork, some swaying because of sheer height. There were other stacks surrounding the area, each one as high as the desk. To say Tsuna was swamped with work was probably an understatement at this point, seeing as the only place that was clear of paper was a small space for writing and signing and narrow passageways at both sides of the desk to reach the seat in the middle.

Tsuna could only smile sheepishly in response, shrugging. "You mean aside from the usual damage reports, alliance meetings, negotiations and treaties, and everything else that comes with being a Mafia Boss?" An explosion went off in the distance, causing Tsuna to wince. "And, of course, having lively Guardians."

Reborn could only stare unimpressed at Tsuna from under his fedora as he walked over and picked up the closest report. "'Funding for the rebuilding of the West Wing,'" he read as he turned toward Tsuna, one eyebrow raised. "What is this?"

Tsuna chuckled nervously, twirling a pen between his fingers. "Well… Kyoya finished his mission earlier than expected so he happened to run into Mukuro on the way out… and nowwehavenoWestWing." Another explosion went off in the distance, this one louder than the previous one. "And that… might be the East Wing," he muttered, dragging a hand through his hair and pulling his gloves out of his pocket, "Remind me not to let Xanxus visit when—" The edges of vision begin to blur as he stood, causing him to reach over and grasp the edge of the desk tightly. Breathing deeply, he begrudgingly lowered himself back into the chair when his vision didn't clear immediately. As he lowered his head into his arms while continuing to take slow, measured breaths, he could feel more than see Reborn moving to stand next to him.

"When was the last time you slept?"

There was a long pause, Reborn's question going unanswered as he stared down at his former student. "Tsuna."

The brunet turned his head slightly, cracking open an eye to gaze tiredly upward at Reborn. "When would I even have time to rest when everyone just so happens to come back from their missions _at the same time_ ," he groaned, gesturing weakly at the paperwork surrounding them. "This isn't going to disappear on its own and we both know what happened the last time we let anyone other than Tetsuya handle it. Not to mention that there is now a _lot_ more property damage, doctors I need to send out to follow-up on the children Hayato found, the annual ball is coming up—"

"Right. So not since before my mission." Reborn said, shaking his head. "I don't suppose you are planning to rest anytime soon?"

Leaning heavily on the desk for support, Tsuna moved to stand and took a step toward the hitman. "Reborn did I not just—" He belatedly noticed that the floor seemed to be _getting closer_ , and before he could do something about that fact, he was firmly grabbed by the shoulders to stop his descent. Before he could say his thanks, however, Reborn swept him off his legs to carry him bridal-style, causing Tsuna to yelp in shock. "H-hey, put me down!"

Ignoring Tsuna's demand, Reborn began walking over to the room next door. "I taught you better than that Dame-Tsuna. Looks like we need another lesson on how important it is to get enough rest."

"But the paperwork—"

Reborn walked into the room without pause and unceremoniously dropped Tsuna on the bed, causing Tsuna to splutter in response. "We _did_ put a bed near the office so that you could take naps in between working. Defeats the purpose if you don't use it." He watched Tsuna sit up and pout before turning on his heel and heading for the door. "Get some rest. I'll take care of things in the meantime."

Tsuna's face paled. "W-wait, what are you planning?" He scrambled to climb out of bed, getting himself tangled in the blankets while doing so, only to freeze when Reborn turned back around, his gaze firm and leaving no room for argument. Tsuna gulped guiltily.

Then Reborn smirked, its undertone filled with mischief and promising punishment. "You mean you _don't_ trust your number one advisor to take care of things for a bit? You hurt me Tsuna."

"Y-you know I don't mean that. I mean—"

"Go to sleep Tsuna." He stood at the entrance to the room, hand on the doorknob. "Everything will be fine when you wake up."

And with that Reborn turned back toward the office, pulling the bedroom door shut behind him. Tsuna could only stare incredulously at the door in front of him before flopping back onto the bed, finally feeling the fatigue from working for so long.

He felt a little guilty for leaving his Guardians to deal with Reborn and whatever ideas the hitman had in mind, but he supposed a little revenge for the amount of work they put him through wouldn't hurt. His eyes slipped shut, placing his trust in Reborn as exhaustion dragged him into the world of dreams.

The office was empty as Reborn entered, scanning the room once and nodding satisfiedly before walking over to sit at the office desk. He picked up a paper from the nearest stack and began scanning it, pointedly ignoring the flash of orange fire from the corner of his eye as he placed the paper to the side and picked up the next. Another three joined that pile before the silence of the office was broken.

"This is new. I don't believe I have seen you doing Decimo's work before."

"Hm. And why are you here? Isn't Tsuna still resting in the room next door?" Reborn said without pause, signing a paper and picking up another.

"Yes, he is. But I wanted to see what made him so exhausted. So I came out here to find you taking care of his paperwork. Which…" he trailed off, glancing around the room with a slight frown, "I thought I had it bad with Alaude and Daemon. Seems like he has me beat!"

Reborn chuckled lightly. "You will never stop worrying over him will you?"

"…he didn't ask for this."

The reply was quiet, said so offhandedly that Reborn paused, about to sign another treaty but instead holding it in mid-air, lips pursed into a thin line. "There wasn't really a choice back then. But I don't suppose you also came here to lecture me over what I did back then?"

A light wave of Sky flames washed over Reborn as the man turned back toward his descendant and let out a soft chuckle, one that held the slightest drop of guilt and regret. "That was not my intention. It wouldn't be right to, since he's been happier ever since you appeared in his life. He can stand on his own, has great friends to support him, and has a purpose in everything he does. The world we dragged him in may be a terrible place, but he is still able to stay true to himself." A sigh. "Watch over him for me, will you? I can't keep an eye on him all the time."

"Of course." There was another flash of orange and Reborn found himself alone in the office once more.

"You have my word, Primo."

* * *

 **A/N: Written as a birthday fic for WaiiKitsune :D**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Kyu**

 **Published 9 September 2018**


End file.
